


My Time With You Is The Time I Hold Dearest

by thefroglord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oneshot, Sassy Will Graham, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, The Boys are just vibing, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, cute shit, soft cannibals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefroglord/pseuds/thefroglord
Summary: Hello! This is my first fic on AO3! Very excited to be here - anyways, have a lovely little fluff fic of my favorite murder husbands. Cheers!
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	My Time With You Is The Time I Hold Dearest

The air was crisp, gentle, a breeze sneaking its way through the cracked-open window. There, they sat - two cannibals, intertwined in some sort of lovey-dovey mess of tangled limbs. The professor, or, more famously, the agent, sat with a mug of hot coffee in one hand and a book in the other, his readers balanced on the tip of his nose. He rarely read, but unfortunately his job at the academy required him to. Materials for his students - a book they’d been reading, or at least attempting to, for the past month. Will hadn’t bothered to catch up. Beside him, the doctor sat; a pad on his lap, and a stick of graphite in his hand, resting between his thumb and forefinger. It had stained his skin, though he didn’t mind. He slowly drags the stationary along the grain of the paper in calculated strokes. His red eyes flicker towards his occupied beau, before he sets the graphite down and shimmies his way onto his stomach, earning himself a grunt from the aforementioned.

“What is it?”, the professor inquires, his dark eyebrows raised.

“Nothing in particular, I suppose. I felt I should rest my head on you, and so I did. It was a good feeling,”, the doctor replies. Will sets his book down, straightening his glasses with a sigh, his attention shifting to his lover. 

“Well, I guess...it couldn’t hurt to take a break.”

The doctor smiles at the notion, only curling around his beau further. His well-built arms wrap their way around Will’s torso, his chiseled cheekbone finding its way into a nook between his ribs. He smelled of pine, and dog, and sweat, and warmth, and Hannibal loved every moment of it. Fingers fall upon well-trained locks, and, for the first time in ages, Will Graham allows himself to simply relax. He lets out a breath he wasn’t quite aware he was holding in, and allows himself to absentmindedly run his fingers through Hannibal’s hair. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Will?”

“I’m not sure you really need to ask, Hannibal. Do I look like I’m enjoying myself?”

He cheekily grins down at his lover, his eyebrow raised in question. Hannibal chuckles and pulls himself closer to Will’s face, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Based on your body language, one might infer that you’re enjoying yourself, yes.” 

The doctor once again raises himself, kissing down towards Will’s jaw. The detective grumbles, looking down at him, his eyebrows knotting at his forehead.

“C’mon, you can do better than that.”

“I suppose, but...do you not like my kisses?”

“...no, I do, but...I’d like them better if you’d put ‘em where it mattered.”

He chuckles, shaking his head as he presses his lips to Will’s, a gentle hand on his waist. It seemed that had satisfied him, as he pressed a hand against the doctor’s cheek, reciprocating the kiss. His eyes flutter, tickling Hannibal’s cheeks, though he found it cute rather than irritating. He pulls away, resting his head once again on the professor’s stomach. 

“...love you, Hanni.”

“I love you more, mon miele.”

-END-


End file.
